Mi móvil es rosa ¿y qué?
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Intercambiando regalos en una fiesta Jim recibe un móvil rosa, enfadado quiere deshacerse de él hasta que recibe un mensaje de Valquiria. JxS -Oneshot-


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Mi móvil es rosa ¿y qué?**

Cuando abrió el paquete bien envuelto, en papel de regalo azul brillante, y vio su contenido creyó que se trataba de una broma de alguien. Así que se limitó a fruncir el ceño y abandona la sala de profesores.

Claro que, ahora, sabía que se había equivocado, tras prestarle la debida atención al aparato en sí.

Siete meses atrás, Delmas había tenido una de sus ideas. Celebrar una fiesta, exclusiva para los profesores, con un intercambio de regalos, por lo que cada uno tuvo que sacar un trozo de papel con un nombre escrito, de una bolsa. Era una chiquillería, pero podía ser divertido.

Jim metió la mano con ímpetu, con la única idea de sacar uno de los papeles, el que tenía el nombre de Suzanne. Cuando estuvo convencido de que sus dedos tomaban el correcto o extrajo con gesto triunfal. Lo desplegó y todo su triunfo se convirtió en amargo abatimiento.

«Chardin»

¿Qué demonios iba a regalarle a un tipo que estaba como una regadera? ¿Un abono de temporada para un psiquiátrico? ¿Detergente para que eliminase la perpetua mancha de tinta azul del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio? ¿Un peine para que domase su pelo?

Quizás podría convencer a quien tuviese el papel de Suzanne para que se lo cambiase. Seguro que lo lograría, por supuesto, todo era cuestión de ir preguntando a los demás.

Fue como una nueva bofetada. Nadie quiso decirle quien le había tocado y mucho menos hacer un intercambio. No le quedó otra que resignarse. Sólo había una persona con ideas lo suficientemente descabelladas para estar a la altura de Chardin. Della Robbia. Simplemente fue y le preguntó. Así, sin más, en frío, como quien te pide la hora o te da los buenos días.

El muchacho no le decepcionó en absoluto, como ya suponía, y dio con la idea perfecta, y él, casi pegó saltos de alegría.

El día de la fiesta, nada más entrar, Delmas, les obligaba a entrar a oscuras en el cuarto adyacente y dejar el regalo, para que así nadie diera con la identidad de su amigo invisible. Y así lo hizo él, deslizó el paquete amarillo chillón con conejitos rosas por el suelo y cerró la puerta.

Empezó a agobiarse a mitad de la celebración, tras el tercer vaso de refresco de cola sin gas y varios sándwiches de pavo. ¿Quién habrá sacado el papel con el nombre de Suzanne? ¿Qué le regalaría? ¿Sería lo suficientemente impresionante como para robarle el corazón? ¿Le gustaría?

De repente la idea de aquel juego se le antojó de lo más desagradable.

Conociendo a sus compañeros seguro que su regalo consistía en unos calcetines deportivos o varias cajas de tiritas. Por eso, cuando le dieron aquel paquete azul brillante, con una caligrafía desconocida, no sintió la menor emoción, aunque se obligó a sonreír.

A través de la sala cruzó su mirada con la de Suzanne, que sujetaba uno blanco con un pomposo lazo rojo. Nicole Weber, la apremió para que lo abriera. Dentro había unos DVDs de bailes de salón, no era un secreto que a ella le gustaba el baile. A él le gustaba ser su profesor particular para ver como desaparecía aquella máscara de mujer estirada, y para borrar la distancia entre ellos, poder permitirse sujetarla con más firmeza de la realmente necesaria y sentir, por un instante, que eran una sola persona.

Jim recibió un codazo de Chardin y se apresuró a abrir su regalo.

Un teléfono móvil rosa fucsia. Gustave rió con tanto ímpetu que acabó atragantándose con su propia saliva y tosiendo. Le estaba bien empleado, por burlarse. Seguro que era cosa suya y por eso tanto cachondeo. Se marchó.

Se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo y lanzó el aparato contra la cama. Unos minutos después, un tintineo se alzó desde su colcha de rayas blancas y azules.

En la pantalla del móvil rosa había un nombre: Valquiria; era un mensaje de texto. Lo abrió enfadado, la broma se les iba a torcer en cuanto les pillase.

_Hola. Soy Valquiria, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor. Asómate a la ventana, por favor._

La abrió bruscamente y sacó medio cuerpo fuera, alzó el teléfono para lanzárselo al gracioso en cuestión, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Dos pisos más abajo, iluminada por la luz que procedía de su cuarto, estaba Suzanne de pie. Ella sonrió y la vio teclear, poco después recibía un nuevo sms.

_No es una broma de los demás. Yo soy Valquiria ¿y tú?_

Jim la miró pensando en que él en eso de la mitología estaba pez. Descartó nombres como Rambo, Rocky, Seagal y demás matones de cine que seguramente, ella detestaría, y se decidió por Astaire. Como Fred Astaire.

_Hola Valquiria. Soy Astaire_ —tecleó. Era muy corto, así que añadió—_, como el bailarín._

Mantenían la vista fija el uno en la de la otra, separados por dos pisos de altura. Jim con la fugaz idea de que iba a señalarle con el dedo y echarse a reír al tiempo que repetía que era tonto y que había caído, y Suzanne esperando a que él aceptase aquel juego secreto.

Desvió la mirada lo justo para leer el mensaje de Jim y elaborar una respuesta que llegó al instante con un tintineo.

_Gracias Astaire. Temía que me lo lanzases a la cabeza. No le hables a nadie de esto. Buenas noches._

Él contestó rápidamente.

_No lo haré. ¿Por qué le alias y este teléfono? Tienes mi número de móvil._

Suzanne, que había empezado a alejarse, se detuvo con una mirada elocuente y tecleó con suavidad pero sin rastro de duda.

_Porque tú siempre has sido sincero conmigo, pero yo no. Necesito empezar de nuevo sin los perjuicios que yo misma he creado. Esta es una línea directa. Sólo entre tú y yo, nadie más tiene estos números._

Jim lo leyó sorprendido y descartó la idea de la broma, porque no encajaba con la forma de ser de Suzanne. Ella sabía lo que sentía, porque él mismo se lo había dicho, y le había dado calabazas. Pero el que Suzanne conociese sus sentimientos, sin corresponderle, no significaba que fuese a usarlo para hacerle daño.

_De acuerdo, Valquiria, será nuestro secreto. Buenas noches._

Suzanne hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano que él correspondió antes de verla desaparecer entre los árboles.

A partir de aquella noche el intercambio de mensajes, con información de ambos, se sucedió con fluidez. Llegó el momento en que se convirtió en algo similar a una droga. A menudo Jim se sorprendía a si mismo mirando fijamente el móvil esperando un mensaje de ella, otras, en cambio, escribía casi sin darse cuenta como si lo necesitase para seguir respirando.

Jim ya sabía que Suzanne era mayor que él, diez años concretamente, pero eso le daba igual. Había nacido en Greifswald, Alemania, un pueblo costero. Le gustaba bailar y el que él fuese su profesor, que no la tratase como a una estirada, que cuando nadie les miraba le diese su postre como si fuese un tesoro. También lamentaba su forma de tratarle a veces, cuando se enfadaba, el hablarle de sus novios y esos pequeños detalles que sabía que le hacían daño.

Él le explicaba cosas de las que normalmente prefería no hablar. El día en que bailando en la estación de tren de París le contrataron para rodar "Paco el rey de la disco". Como había acabado en mitad de la selva del Amazonas rodeado que animales que querían merendárselo. Lo muchísimo que le gustaba verla ajustarse las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz cuando pensaba, o el aroma a té que desprendía cada vez que se movía. Los cachivaches e inventos ingeniosos que preparaba para hacer las clases más divertidas a los chicos, y el que le hiciese partícipe de ello, acompañarla a las excursiones...

Era agradable aquella situación, como ella había dicho, era como empezar de nuevo, como dos personas que acaban de conocerse.

Habían pasado dos días desde el último mensaje, él le había enviado varios un tanto desesperado, con la molesta idea de que había hecho i dicho algo que lo había estropeado todo, podía ser un auténtico bocazas. Empezaba a resignarse a que todo había acabado, Suzanne le evitaba por los pasillos, en la sala de profesores le ignoraba. Los chicos habían empezado a notar que le pasaba algo por el mal humor y la melancolía que arrastraba, al menos aún no preguntaban.

Cuando el móvil tintineó él lo ignoró, pensando que seguramente su ansiedad se lo había hecho imaginar, pero al final, la necesidad de comprobarlo le ganó. Lo tomó y vio el mensaje nuevo que había entrado un par de minutos antes. Sintió ganas de bailar el tango, el chachachá y la samba.

_Astaire, me gustaría que nos viésemos en el gimnasio dentro de una hora._

Y entonces le dieron ganas hasta de bailar las melodías tontorronas del móvil. Respondió tan rápido como sus dedazos le permitieron.

_Allí estaré, Valquiria, como un clavo._

Vació los cajones, literalmente, sobre la cama y buscó algo parecido a un atuendo decente y más formal que su habitual chándal. Lástima no poseer ropa elegante, él era un tipo de a pie, deportista, práctico y despreocupado. Jamás había necesitado engalanarse, tampoco había recibido quejas de sus diversas novias, que coincidían con él en el tema del confort.

Se decidió por un vaquero la mar de cómodo y una camiseta de algodón roja sobre la que se caló la cazadora de aviador que le dieran en las fuerzas especiales. Sonrió por un instante sabiendo que casi nadie creía sus historias, no era de extrañar, él tampoco las creería. Había tenido una vida tan agitada e insólita, a veces le sorprendía no echar de menos toda aquella acción.

Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj, el tiempo se le había pasado volando, más le valía espabilarse o llegaría tarde. Se calzó las deportivas mientras corría por el pasillo deseando no cruzarse con nadie ni recibir preguntas molestas. Frenó el impulso de saltar el tramo de escaleras, sólo le faltaba caerse y abrirse la cabeza, pero bajó los peldaños de tres en tres sin trastabillar.

Corrió campo a través saltando sobre los arriates de flores junto a la entrada de la residencia y se abalanzó sobre la puerta del gimnasio como si tras ella se escondiese el único lugar seguro del planeta. Escrutó la cancha, no había llegado aún.

—Hola.

Jim dio un respingo al oírla, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró sentada en un rincón de la grada, cerca de la puerta. Miró su reloj de pulsera comprobando que no llegaba tarde.

—Sí que has llegado temprano, Suzanne.

—Ya estaba aquí cuando te he mandado el mensaje —susurró mientras él se acercaba a ella—. No esperaba que fueses puntual.

—Suzanne…

—Ven, siéntate conmigo, Jim.

Obedeció, sentándose con el sigilo de un felino. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo con gesto despreocupado, se sentía cómodo y lleno de curiosidad.

—He estado mucho rato pensando en si debía pedirte que vinieras o no —pronunció cruzando las manos sobre sus rodillas—. He luchado mucho para apartarme de ti, pero he perdido.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, Suzanne.

Esbozó una sonrisa llena de ternura, Jim era tremendamente inocente a veces. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que no podía alejarse de él. Cubrió con su mano la de él.

—Eres un buen hombre, Jim.

Jim enlazó sus dedos con los de ella mimoso. Le frotó el dorso con el pulgar dibujando círculos sobre su piel y sonrió. Suzanne le devolvió la sonrisa con calidez.

—Quiero conocerte mucho más —dijo ella.

Él asintió satisfecho por su declaración y por el agradable acercamiento que se había producido entre ellos. Si ella necesitaba tiempo, él le daría tiempo.

—Te quiero, Suzanne.

Ella no pronunció palabra, únicamente se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! La mitad de esta historia se me ocurrió hace un tiempo aunque los protagonistas no eran Jim y Suzanne, sino Jérémie y Aelita, pero hace unos días vi el capítulo 4x18 Superstition, cuando Odd recoge el móvil rosa creyendo que es de Azra y aparece Jim reclamándolo jajaja ¿Por qué iba un tío duro como Jim a tener un móvil rosa con estrellitas y corazoncitos? Algunos capítulos después sale con uno negro, así que esta es mi teoría jajaja. Es una historia tontorrona, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndola._


End file.
